hate
by KIgirls
Summary: sesshomaru mother takes care of kagome. repost
1. Chapter 1

HATE

A goddess was born in to hate evil sin .a beautiful young girl from heaven to hell in witch all call earth. A demon found the child in a river. Loosing her child she took her out of the water mixing her blood she became an inu demand. She named her kagome…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three small children sesshomaru and inuyasha &miroku looked at the sky the sky was so clean it looked as if the world was peaceful but all knew it was far from peaceful

"A new god or goddess is being born," said miroku

"So all that means more temples are needed," said inuyasha

"Wrong again dear brother this means there will be more enemies," said sesshomaru

"No sesshomaru the gods only give birth when a good thing is going to happen" said miroku

"That's impossible nothing good is happening," said a growling sesshomaru

Flashback 4years

"Shut up woman you will never speak out of turn again!" said a angry inu taski

"He will never be good if you hide him," yelled yume

Soon a load crack was heard and the fleeing of yume was all that was seen and heard the face of inu taski was shocked as ever she was never seen again then this father mates a…

"Sesshomaru "the stupid voice of this sesshomaru ½ brother is heard

End of Flashback

"What is it brother" said a calm sesshomaru all anger gone with a blank mask

"Your mother is here," said inuyasha

With Yume mother 4 years ago

First he levees me for another then hit me this is all I can't take it she slowly comes to a stop she here a child crying she see a goddess

"Child come here" said the figure

"Yes" -replied yume

"I will ask a favor can you take her," said the goddess

"Yes," said yume still in shock

Her name is kagome…

Kags point of view

Today mom said we are going to see her husban? Haue-ban? Husband

Yah husband. Any way we are staying for a week fine by me I get new friends. I am going to meet new people.

Yume point of view

The day has come they have found me I have to go. I just hope they don't try to kill kagome.

End of kags pov

Kagome was skipping next to her mother humming and doing cartwheels at times. The solders were laughing when she made funny faces. Every one was happy but Yume was 2 worried to have fun thinking that kagome might be taken 4ever.

When they reach the castle inu-tashi was in shock at the child he was boiling over she dare mate some one else but me. His demon was so angry but held it back for she was only a kid. Then a big crash was herd from one of the tower.

"INU-YASHA!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

12 hours after

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound_.

She ran, ran from everything

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd_.

She slowed down still crying

_And I need you,  
and I miss you,  
and now I wonder..._

why couldn't my life be normal a normal life school friends normal powers normal dog normal mom all the things she wanted was to be normal

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

Why, why was it her

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me_.

why did her mom have to die all she had left was her mother but now she was just a girl without a place to call home

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory_

was a normal life to much to ask for .

_'Cause I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

how was she to go on with out her mother

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight._

I give any thing to be with her again

_I, I, don't wanna let you know  
I, I, drown in your memory.  
I, I, don't wanna let this go.  
I, I, don't._

She pulled her self up determined not to let it bother her

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound_.

She started to make a steady pace to a river her mother had showed her

_Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd._

Seeing her new destination she ran

_And I still need you,  
and I still miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

The last words her mother said …

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
Would pass. us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
oh oh_

_If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you._

if we hold on till the bitter end the harder it is the more the reward

_If I could just hold you...  
Tonight_

'I will live just you see'

slowly kagome recovered

Flashback

Crash!

The whole building collapsed kagome was still outside waiting for her mother. Mother...MOTHER! Cried kagome her mother was the only family to her how could some building just come down before she went in she said

If we hold on till the bitter end the harder it is the more the reward

She ran hoping this was just a really bed dream

End of flashback

'I will not die' those were kagome last thought before she pasted out

10 years later

"Sigh another day and I still don't have enough for it" in her lap lay a big money bag in it held a thousand gold coins more than a life time supply for a farmer family, but for her it was 10 gold coins to little you ask why she needed the money, well she wanted to go out of this small town. She did need supplies first she had bought a weapon 1 beautiful and deadly sword it was to big for her so she had to carry it on her back since she was only 5'2 and was very light. She wore a white shirt witch had ying and yang on the middle of the t-shirt and a black bandanna witch had a ying and yang as well. She had daggers and arrows tips held on to her black pants a long thin rope witch was very strong she also had a weapon called trangishi you attach it to your hair and when you swing it around you can hear little glass daggers hitting, they are very sharp it could kill a demon with 1 swipe so her hair worked like a whip. She put it away her money and weapon and quickly fell asleep.

Her sisters which weren't her real sisters but she was adopted. The oldest girl/child was sakura she was a talented artist but she was never really paid attention to she was mellow and had a heart of gold, and she was 21 the middle child Kara was the twin of sakura and hated her sister because she would inherit more than her because she was 13 seconds older, and was constantly wanted attention she was better than her older sister in math was loved more she would always be 1 step ahead of sakura. Sakura was 5'11 and Kara was 6'2 they both had black hair and brown eyes. Kayo the youngest was 20 and had frilly red hair and brown eyes she was going to be a great explorer, so her family made sure that she was prepared for everything and was the most favored in the family. Me I am 18 year old and I was found in the woods when I was 8 and had brownish bluish eyes with black hair that reaches the floor and it is tied up in a high ponytail that was tied with a white and black ribbon that was very long and mixes up with her hair. I learned how to read, garden, play music, draw but not as good as sakura sword play, archery, herbs, spells, kin-Fighting witch was a special because you could learn their attack and defense and learn their strategies. With that she was going to buy a bow and arrows.

Next morning

Kagome went out to go to her jobs she was a cleaner, Gardner, cook, and performer she smiled as she thought 1 more day…

She opened the door to the house she was going to clean it wasn't really a home it was a bar but it was money kagome rolled up her sleeves and picked up the mop and wiped the floor down till it shined. Than she wiped down the windows and the counter top it was made of marble it reflected the light so it made it shine with a warm glow, than she painted the walls with a beautiful white paint, last was the candles she replaced them with new candles by the time she was done it was 2:00 pm. she went to the garden and worked like crazy she had a whole field because the worker just died so nobody could help her at 5:00pm, she went home and quickly took a shower and ate with her family, and got her money for working at last she had what she needed. She saw a beggar and gave him a gold coin he thanked her. She went to her money sack and stuck her money in, and fell asleep with 1 thought 'I'll finally get to leave '.

Morning

Kagome silently woke up and put on her clothes she slipped on her green bandanna with a green and white ying and yang in the middle and her t-shirt. She had 10 t-shirts all the same but different colors she chose a green navy shirt with a green and white ying and yang in the middle. Unlike her shirts she had skirt and pants she picked a dark navy green pants that were very baggy she grabbed a bamboo slipper with green felt for the straps she quickly went down stairs and cooked very fast she had the tea boiling and coking rice and omen (that soup thing I don't know how to sp it) she also cooked some other things and her family sat down and ate. 


	2. Chapter 2

The town started to go to the pillar they placed gold food Jules and many other things her family brought 3 baskets of wheat 1 for me and 1 for kayo and 1 for good luck. Kayo and I went forward to where the 18-20 year old were.Sakura and Kara went when they were 18. Sakura job was an artist and Kara was a weaver the wise woman chooses who had jobs or tasks.

The first person was monaki joso he had a speech of how he was born and how proud he must be to have come in to the world because he barley made it out of his mother he was given the job child protector he would watch the newborn children. Next was Sango Mistumoto her speech was about how wonderful she had been on her first weapon and was given a big boomerang it was made of bone she had been given the name apprentice. Kayo maskiton was next what happened was shocking nobody expected it she was given the name bonder a few gasps and whispers pasted through the crowd everyone knew what that meant it meant she was a whore! The rest of the session was almost done kagome heard nothing else she was in too much shock to hear anything,

She heard her name kagome maskiton. she slowly walked up to the wise woman her steps calm and slow tempo when she reached the wise woman she went down on her knees her stomach suddenly had butterflies and wiggles. The wise woman spoke of when they found her in the woods she started "today I have the privilege to talk about when her father found her she was 4 years of age, the hunters in that valley took care of her they showed her how to set up traps and shoot when the hunters were killed by a bear demon when she turned 6. She lived in the woods for 7 months we also know on that night dano maskiton was outside trying to catch food for everyone because of the horrible drought the food was scarce, and no one in this village knew how to hunt everywhere there was animals but there were no weapons or skilled fighters, as you know dano went out in search of food suddenly he heard a twig snap he started running before long he was lost" the wise woman cough a little and started again "dano was suddenly attacked by the forest tigers a person was suddenly in front of him dano was about to yell get away the tiger pounced. Dano suddenly closed his eyes waiting to the killed but the pain never came when he opened his eyes she had killed it, but she was wounded quite bad she fell from lack of blood dano took her back to the village the village ate the tiger but the girl slept for 3 days on the third day when dano came in he saw her looking at the bamboo mat. He laughed and smiled and said your new name is kagome" the wise woman had to stop and drink some water from a jug "kagome was hunting for us and we had plenty of food but dano died and kagome had no where to go mayo maskiton took her in she was 8 years of age and in 2 weeks and started living with them"

she stopped and said "kagome you and Sango are free to go" sit back down the rest of the ceremony was finishing with a grand feast. But kagome and sango went to pack when she went home she was given a beautiful kimono from Kara, it was white with black on the sleeves and bottom in the middle was a ying and yang and 2 dragons 1 on each side. Her father gave her a sack of money, her mother gave her a book of spells and medicines sakura gave her a paint tools and many paints. When she came to kayo she got a small jule it was a round pearl like thing but it glowed with power and a slight pinkish glow kayo smiled all she said was "make us proud". She went to her room and put on all her weapons and books clothes and money she left after saying good-bye to her village sango took 10 minutes longer than her. she had a fighter outfit on and some bags they started to go east and soon the silence was killing both of them kagome heard a slight whimper from behind what shocked her was sango was crying she stopped for a little wile and went back to confer her she just cried and sango was able to choke out was "why… me ….why me………………".

Sango pov.

When the ceremony was done I went strait home not able to understand why she wasn't leader but an apprentice. that kagome person was just because she could hunt!. When I was done packing I held 5 bags, 2 bags filled with clothes and some bath stuff, the other 2 were filled with more clothes shoes, the last bag was filled with some food and pots and pans. When I came out of my room my mom came up and gave me some predacious Jules dad came up and gave me gold my younger brother came up and held a small gift a small little pink flower on rice paper on the bottom it said "I love you". A tear fell from my eye I hugged my brother to me when I let go his face was pink and he blushed more. I quickly went to the entrance of the town and what shocked me was that she had 1 bag with all her stuff. She had a massive sword on her back and some daggers and a thin wire like whip she left with out a word. I wondered if she were mute the whole way I was trying to get her to talk she would not say any thing. Suddenly I broke down crying and crying she stopped and patted for a little my back and, she set up camp and cook some food. I wondered how she got the food well she settled down and fell asleep. I quickly ate the food and fell as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all of the people who read this. I am so sorry for not posting this chap I was grounded off of the computer for a month I am so sorry.

* * *

Hate3

By Me ;)

"Ahhhhhhh!" sango woke up with a start.

"You should try and think about good thoughts when you feel sleepy it helps the nightmare, not scare you a lot" said kagome "You can speak," said sango in amassment "Do you sat that to everyone you meet… or am I special?" questioned kagome "You spoke again" "And your point is?" asked kagome "Never mind," said sango yawing

"So where are we going, to the other side of the world?" asked sango

"No we are going to Takashi village in the northern side" replied kagome

"But that is where you get demon slaves are you thinking of getting one for your self?"

Asked sango

"Yes" -replied kagome

"But their so much money like 5,000,000 yen for the most wildest" stated sango

"…" "Hello" said sango "Quite" whispered kagome Sango just know noticed that they were in a swamp "Why are we here" whispered sango "It's faster" was her reply Suddenly the ground started shaking "What the heck?" yelled sango

Kagome quickly jumped on to a tree, sango was not as lucky, and fell in to the swamp. 3 fly demons lunged at sango; kagome jumped on to a fly demon and drove her sword into his head. She extended daggers in her shoes and kicked another demon in the gut, and brought her foot up wards so that there was a huge gash he died in about 5 seconds. The last one was right behind her and sango recovered and tossed the big boomerang at the fly demon it went right over its head and when it came back it hit the fly in the stomach and stunted him. Kagome killed him with a swing of her sword. Sango got out of the swamp and punched the tree next to the swamp kagome yelled out "don't do that"

The tree hit sango in to the ground with its branches kagome got 2 thin swords and formed an x. She sliced it the on the very top or head. It turned to ashes and it flowed away in the wind. Kagome grabbed the stuff and sango and hauled her out.

" Listed when I say something," said kagome "Sorry, I was mad at the fly's for scaring me" said sango "Its ok… just don't do that again," said kagome

"Kagome KAGOME!" yelled a voice Kagome looked around and saw a familiar face. "Kagura what are you doing here don't you have to take care of the demons" asked kagome. "The demons can wait besides they have so many people already" replied kagura "hello you are forgetting somebody" stated sango kagura growled " and who in the world is this" said kagura in a distasteful tone. Kagome chuckled "this is kagura" she said pointing to kagura "and this is-" "the waste of air" finished kagura " I know I know lets go come on there is going to be a party we need to put your stuff away as well as miss stuck up here" said kagura.

I was going to post it now but I am not that mean

At the demon factually

"50 gold pounds for the demon." Fifty pounds going once, twice….

"55 gold pounds." Fifty-five pounds going once, twice, SOLD to Mr. Shi "I never knew that's how they sell demons" said sango " that's not the only way they sell demons you can buy them with a price on them you only bid if 2 people want it" " so kagome witch demon do you want"

Kagome walked around and found 1 fox demon " what happened to all the fox demons" " they were fighting over something but most of them have gone back for training" said kagura "then I guess I will take that one then" said kagome kagura grabbed the demon and put him in a dark dark room. Kagome strolled and found some young inu demons about 3-4 years old she brought both of them out and handed them to kagura. She also got a 1-year-old dragon demon she went and got a 2-3 year old wolf demon.

Sango fumed and yelled, " you dare get a demon and I will hate you demons are stupid objects that are a burden to this world" "well…." "Your demons are ready" said kagura cutting in "…."

"Would you like to see some scrolls kagome-chan?" asked kana. "Yes, that would be nice," said kagome "ok" kana scampered away. She came back soon "sorry kagome-chan here is only legends left" "that's ok" said kagome. Kana smiled and ran back cross he hall.

"Hmm..." kagome opened the first scroll.

The beginning of the world

There was a time when all animal gods ruled. There planet was peaceful and every one was happy. One day they invited a god by the name of safari, he was known to have the most beautiful garden when he came to the planet where the animal gods ruled he saw that it he did not have the most beautiful garden. He was so mad he even forgot that he was here for the birth of a new child, his child. He started to destroy everyone. When he came to the room that his wife was giving birth. He found her under a pillar dead. Next to her was his child, that he named kikyou. Only 4 animal gods escaped, the 4gods were, dog he held strength. Next dragon that held healing soon after came a wolf, which carried speed. seconds before the building collapsed was a fox who held the wisdom. They were able to live by sharing blood from a human in witch human called demon. What happened after was still unknown, maybe you know…it was said that some other lower gods escaped but we will never now, or will we…

That was odd thought kagome maybe the next will be better.

Dragons curse

Long time ago 7 Dragons roamed the earth controlling each a special element one fire, another earth, then water, also light, air, and crystal, and last poison. Each has special powers having to do with their element. But evil arose soon after (cheesy I know); a dragon evil and cunning sought to cause disaster, making the crystal dragon think she was the best. Fire figuring her odd personality asked her what she was thinking, crystal said, "I'm the strongest and smartest dragons of them all!" Fire of course lost her temper knowing this wasn't true from experiences. After arguing a few minutes they started fighting! Finally water came by and of coarse disagreed with crystal but saying he was the strongest and smartest, so another riot started. After a while all the dragons were fighting. When they were fighting they did not notice the evil dragon watching from afar, and one by one he shot them down. Now a day's people say the 7 dragons left 7 people to do their job of fighting evil. But some days evil might come again as well.

'Bam bam bam' kagome sighed and wondered who was it now?

* * *

Well that's all 4 now see you later

Thanks to all my readers I also want to thank you those who review.


End file.
